The Regret Of Sam Swarek: The Sequel
by What'sMyNameBitch
Summary: Andy and Sam learn a whole new meaning to the phrase Back to Basics. In a relationship sometimes you just need to do the basics to move forward.
1. Starting over

**Sequel to: The Regret of Sam Swarek. **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and follows.**

* * *

"Those beautiful eyes will be the end of me" Sam stated cradaling Scarlett.

"They already are" Andy replied back.

Sam giggled kicking off his shoes after a long shift at work. Leaving the station Sam texted Andy to see if she would be okay with him going over. Of course she said yes.

"You hungry?" Andy asked

"No" Sam replied to Andy while trying to make three month old Scarlett grin. Sam was 100% involved in Scarlett's life. Andy couldn't ask for a better father for her daughter. But two weeks after Scarlett was born Andy and Sam had an argument that put another dent in their effort to make them work.

** #McSwarekFlashback **

After being between his house and Andys apartment for a week, Sam asked Andy to move in with him. "No" Andy told him

"What?

Why?" Sam asked quickly

"Sam we said we would take our time" Andy told sam

"I know what I said, and I meant it. But it kills me to have to leave at night and leave the two of you alone. I love you Andy and I love our baby girl. I want us to be a family. So please?"

"No Sam." Andy felt horrible but she knew what was good for her. Inevitably Sam went home that night and they never touched the subject again.

**End of the #McSwarekFlashback **

"Is she sleeping through the night?" Sam asked Andy nodded "

She still wakes up two three times to nurse." Sam nodded acknowledging her.

"You want her in her crib?" Sam asked after he had soothed Scarlett to sleep.

Andy nodded and stood up from her couch to walk over to Sam. Andy extended her arms out to take Scarlett "It's okay, I got her" Sam replied to Andy walking past her and slowly lowering Scarlett in her crib and pulling the small fleece blanket over her tiny body. Sam placed his hand on her belly to make sure she was still breathing. More reassurance for himself than for Scarlett.

"I'm gonna head out." Sam stated after several minutes.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will" Sam was just about to close the door when Andy called out for him.

"Yeah McNally?"

"Can we talk about us?"

"Sure." Sam said Sam walked behind Andy and sat by her on the couch.

"I'm sorry about..."

"Andy don't be. I pushed to hard too soon."

"I want us to work more than anything Sam, I really do. I literally just need us to take this one day at a time." Andy asked of Sam.

"Okay so what, we back to basics?"

"Yeah" Andy giggled loudly

"Does that mean I get to wine and dine you?"

"Wouldn't hurt would it. " Sam replied back pulling her in for a kiss.

"Looks like were back to Basics" Andy said after pulling away from the kiss.

* * *

** I would have posted this later but I wanted to let those who don't that you can watch the season 5 promo of RB on my ig page rb_mcswarek. **

**Anyways had a great night tonight at the Jason Derulo Talk Dirty album release concert so I'm out. Have questions ask on IG.**


	2. Walks Along The Way

**Added the cover photo. Let me know if you guys care or not if i make one. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own #RookieBlue**

**Thank you to McSwarek01 for the idea. **

**Instagram: RB _mcswarek**

**Twitter: FlashpointandRB**

**Tumblr:FlashpointandRB**

* * *

After waking back up from putting Scarlett back down to sleep, Andy finally decided to get ready for the day by taking a hot shower and doing her hair and makeup quickly. Andy finished just in time when her daughter started fussing from her co-sleeper.

"Good morning beautiful" Andy cooed to her daughter.

Scarlett just smiled at her mommy as she was snuggled against Andy's chest.

About an hour of just lounging around Andy decided she would grab her diaper bag and get everything ready to go out for a walk with her daughter.

Walking near the park Andy couldn't wait till little Scarlett would be able to climb the ladder all by herself just like a little boy was doing at the moment.

Sitting down near by a tree Andy unbuckled Scarlett from her car seat and sat her on her lap.

Andy layed Scarlett down on a blanket and handed her a small stuffed teddy bear. Andy watched on mesmerized, seeing Sam and herself in her daughter was more than she could ever ask for. Their daughter was absolutely perfect for them.

After some time Andy was gonna head home but decided to walk to 15 division hoping Sam would be at the D's.

Andy definitely needed her walk. It was refreshing to be out of the house for the first time in a month that didn't involve taking Scarlett to her pediatrician or grocery shopping with Sam. She enjoyed smelling the freshly baked bread from the coffee shop and the freshly cut flowers.

Pushing the stroller into the parking lot of 15 Andy noticed that there was only two patrol cars in the lot.

Andy walked into the station and didn't see any in up in the D's office but she still went up to see. Andy unlocked the car seat from the stroller frame and carried Scarlett in her carrier up to see if Sam was in.

Unfortunately the closer Andy walked in she realized Sam was not there, but Andy decided that she would stay for a while and wait to see if Sam showed up.

"Andy? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked shocked.

"Well hi to you too" Andy joked.

"Sorry, hi it's nice to see you." Chloe replied and went to hug Andy in a tight hug. "It's really really good to see you."

"It's great to see you to" Andy replied back

"She's beautiful Andy"

"Thank you, you wanna hold her?" Andy asked Chloe anxiously.

Chloe shook her head feverishly

Andy stood up angle Chloe take her seat then placed Scarlett on her lap.

"Hi Scarlett, you are a real cutie you know that." Chloe cooed over Andy and Sam's daughter.

Andy didn't notice Sam until he was right by her side.

"Hey what are you doing here? Sam asked and then leaned down to kiss Scarlett's head.

"We just came to visit you" Replied Andy

Sam smiled, "Can I have my daughter Chloe?"

"Why? You get to see her all the time" Chloe responded back

"Price" Sam said sternly

Chloe stood up and handed Scarlett to her eager dad.

Sam sat down where chloe had been sitting previously and Andy sat on Sam's desk.

"You working a case?"

"Yeah shooting down by the old Harrison building"

After half an hour of Sam rocking Scarlett in his arms and took over to nurse their daughter.

"Hey how do you feel about having dinner tomorrow just me and you?"

"I would love to Sam"

"Good I'll ask uncle Ollie if he can watch Scarlett for a couple of hours tomorrow."

"Sam is that your way on asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe"

"Here can you burp her while I use the bathroom? Andy asked.

Andy used the bathroom to wash up and freshen herself a little.

Meanwhile Sam took Scarlett on her tour of 15division. Sam loved letting everyone know he had a daughter and showing off how gorgeous she was. Everyone at 15 was more than happy to congratulate Sam on his new baby girl.

Andy looked around for several minutes when she didn't see sam up in the D's office. Andy found Sam with Scarlett in Oliver's arms.

"I remember when my girl was this small" Oliver stated

"You two enjoy your time with her because like you know; before you know it she'll be partying and dying her hair blue." He joked

"Oh we will"

"I have to get going, my dads gonna stop by my apartment soon" Andy said

"Want me to take you home?" Sam asked

"No it's fine I'll walk. Plus its a beautiful day and looks like you have a lot of work."

"Okay I'll stop by after shift okay" Sam leaned in and kissed Andy in the middle of the parking lot. "Dont forget you have a hot date tomorrow night" Sam said and watched Andy push the stroller out of the lot.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! But I'm working on a mothers day one-shot that I hope everyone will like. **


	3. Valentine's Day?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue...sadly!**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken such a long time to update. I'll be taking turns updating this fic as well as my other one. I hope your all still with me on this one. Here we go…wait! you might want to read the last couple of chapters for a refresher.**

* * *

As soon as Andy got home she moved Scarlett into her crib, so she could get ready for date night with Sam. Andy was nervous as hell, it had been quite some time since she had been out with Sam let alone on a date.

The first thing Andy had to do was pack Scarlett's diaper bad so Oliver and Celery could watch her while they enjoyed a night out. Of course Andy over packed. Too many diapers, too many swaddle blankets and way too much clothes. But that was new mom Andy, prepared for anything.

Andy was putting the last finishing touches on her makeup, smokey matte brown eyes, nude lips, with simple accessories, her dress was absolutely amazing a midnight black color with a plunging neckline to emphasis her newly enlarged breast. Andy looked in the mirror and admired herself, she looked and felt beautiful. Gorgeous. To say the least.

Sam walked out of his house in a dark blue button down shirt and black slacks with nice new dress shoes.

Andy was nursing Scarlett when Sam walked through the door. Sam was taken back completely by how gorgeous his girl looked. She was hot. Absolutely stunning.

"Hey beautiful."

Andy blushed, "Hey, I'll be done in a little bit."

"Don't worry about it, take your time." Sam smiled

Andy handed Scarlett over to Sam while she grabbed everything she needed.

"Hi baby girl." Sam cooed over his little girl. Sam cradled Scarlett to his chest and repeatedly kissed her little head.

Andy looked over and was completely in love with Sam and their daughter, Sam was an amazing father.

"You ready?" Andy asked grabbing her bag and the diaper bag.

"Yeah" Sam replied

Andy was going to grab the car seat when Sam told her they wouldn't need it.

Andy was a little confused until she saw a new car seat in Sam's car. "I bought it yesterday. I thought it would be easier if we both had one. Less of a hassle" Sam strapped Scarlett in the seat and then took the bags from Andy and put them inside.

Sam grabbed Andy by the hips and pinned her against his truck. "You are gorgeous, breathtaking" Sam whispered in her ear. Andy smiled

"You look handsome" Andy said then grabbed Sam by the back of the head and pulled him in for a steamy kiss.

"We got to go, unless we want to give your neighbors a show" Sam reluctantly pulled away.

Sam opened the door for Andy like a total gentlemen.

"Where are we going tonight?"

"McNally you really need to know everything. Huh" Sam remarked

Oliver and Celery were watching a movie when they heard Sam's truck pull up. They were both so excited that they were both by the door immediately.

"Excited much Oliver" Sam joked around with his best friend.

"You okay?" Sam asked noticing Andy hadn't said a thing since they left Scarlett with her favorite uncle.

"I'll be fine, it's just this is the first time I've left her."

Sam reassured her everything was going to be okay and their little girl was in good hands.

20 minutes later Sam pulled up to the Auberge du Pommier a romantic restaurant with a sophisticated French cuisine.

"Sam this place is beautiful" Andy said as Sam and her walked down to their table hand-in hand. Sam leaned over into her and kissed her neck.

Sam and Andy dined and wined, well only Sam was able to really enjoy the wine. Andy just sipped on some delicious apple cider.

"This place is absolutely gorgeous." Andy commented she still couldn't believe Sam was able to get a reservation there so fast. It was the hottest restaurant at the moment and people were dying to get it. It was even rated the number one sit-down dinner, night time restaurant of Toronto.

After on hour Sam order them a warm chocolate fudge cake. Andy absolutely loved that Sam took charge in ordering everything for them. He had impeccable taste in food. They shared a plate of steak and later a delicious plate of pasta. Which they both deeply enjoyed, Sam even promised to try and replicate it for her later.

After almost three hours, which 40 minutes was spent talking about everything from their little one Scarlett, to new movies coming out.

On the way home Andy thanked Sam for a great dinner, "It was my pleasure. But we're not done yet, we are going to go pick up rose and then go somewhere special." Sam replied grabbing her arm and bringing it to his lips.

"She should be waking up soon" Celery said as she and Oliver walked Sam and Andy out to his truck.

"Thanks brother." Sam shook his best friends hand in appreciation. "Thank you, Celery"

Sam locked Scarlett's car seat into place then drove off once they were all buckled in."

"Where are we going?' Andy asked she was nervous since Scarlett would be going with them.

"Don't worry, we're not going too far."

Several minutes later Sam pulled up to the Peninsula Park. One of Andy's favorite places to go whenever she needed to just be by herself and to her own thoughts.

Andy smiled as soon as she realized where they were at, if kind of scared her. The only thing that popped into her head was **PROPOSAL.** It wasn't that she didn't see herself with Sam, she just wasn't ready for that, especially with everything they had been through. She wanted things to go as slow as possible for now.

(Relax…Andy told herself)

Sam grabbed Scarlett, still in her car seat, and then Andy's hand as he walked them to the open space so they would have a great view.

Andy made sure she grabbed Scarlett's extra blankets so she could bundle her up really good, she didn't want her little girl sick so young.

Sam sat with Andy in between his legs and Scarlett in her car seat fast asleep, none the wiser.

Sam inhaled and exhaled deeply, he loved the fresh smell of nature surrounding him.

"I love this place" Andy whispered

Andy felt Sam's hand weave through her scalp gently massaging it. Andy was completely relaxed.

"Sam what are we doing here?" curiosity got the best of her.

"I thought you liked it here"

"I do, I love it here. I just thought you were going to ask me to marry you."

"Do you want me to? Honestly?"

"NO" Andy replied

"Then I won't, I've tried to rush you once. I won't make that mistake again" Sam replied

Andy nodded "Would you want to marry me?"

"Any day McNally."

"Why?"

Sam was silent for a second which, which only lead to Andy second guessing everything "I love you Andy, I don't say it enough but I do and I don't know where I would be if you weren't here today. Plus I would love nothing more than have more babies with you." Sam said which caused Andy to giggle.

"I love you to Sam, but you already know that." Andy turned around and pulled Sam in for a kiss. "I fall in love with you so much more when I see you with our little girl." Andy whispered in her man's ear.

After a high school make out session Sam declared it was too cold out for the baby and that they go home immediately.

Half way through the drive home Scarlett let out her hungry cry loud, strong and piercing. Sam was going to pull over when Andy unbuckled herself and jumped in the backseat barley missing Sam's head with her foot.

Luckily Andy's dress was low-cut and easy to pull down. Sam was shocked to say the least in his rear view mirror was the love of his life hunched over their baby with her breast out nursing their daughter. Sam made sure he was extra careful driving.

By the time Sam pulled up onto Andy's street Scarlett was happy and full, but wide awake.

"Come on super mom." Sam said opening up the backseat door for Andy to get out.

Sam took Scarlett and Andy grabbed all their things but she made sure she left one of Scarlett's swaddle blankets behind for Sam. So he could have in his truck and so whenever he saw it, it would remind him of his greatest accomplishment.

After an hour of Sam rocking his little girl to sleep, she was finally down. In that time Andy took the time to get herself ready for bed and laid out Sam's PJs. There was no way she was letting him go home tonight. She needed him close tonight, as close as possible.

"Hey" Sam walked into Andy's bedroom and as soon as he saw his clothes there he knew that she wanted him there just as much as he needed to be there with her, with both his girls.

Sam hugged Andy as tight as possible as they both drifted off to sleep. After everything they had been through they deserved tonight more than anything. They deserved each other.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day from this lonely soul to you all! Lol**

**I thought this chapter was fitting for today. You're all welcome for not making this two chapters, I was going to cut it off at the thought of the proposal….but I was too lazy to write enough for another chapter. Now excuse me while I go buy myself flowers and chocolates. Yeah right its 2:30 am.**

**©LilacGreekAmor**


	4. Days like these:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, sadly.**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!**

Several weeks had passed by and things were great with Sam and Andy. They were happy and as solid as they could possibly be. Waking up with Sam almost every morning was the best feeling she could ever feel. Having the man she loved right by her side with his warm hands wrapped around her body and his warm breathe down her neck was amazing. The nights that Sam didn't sleep over were horrible, she tossed and turned and would even hug the pillow Sam would use with his scent all over to comfort herself.

As seven weeks old Scarlett was the most amazing little girl ever. She would search for noises when things would ring or fall to the floor. She had he most adorable little smile it wasn't a real smile but it was enough to make her parents fall more in love. Sam and Andy loved their little Rose. She was more than their pride and joy. She was their entire world.

Andy stirred in her sleep and rolled onto her stomach and almost immediately she was in instant pain; her boobs were swollen and filled with milk. She was immediately worried and frightened. She ran to Scarlett's nursery and checked on her. Rose had never slept through her second night feeding. Rose was always hungry, just like her dad. Andy was relieved when she saw her little girl's chest rise up and down. Everything was okay. Andy watched over her little girl when Sam walked up behind her and embraced her.

"Everything okay? You scared me when you jumped out of bed."

"Yeah, I just thought something was wrong."

"Like?" Sam asked

"I woke up and my boobs are filled with milk, Rose didn't wake up for her second night feeding. She slept through the entire night."

"Well that's good, not you boobs part, but that means she's sleeping more and remember the doctor said that was a good thing, that she's going through a growth spurt." Sam said kissing Andy's cheek.

Sam also knew that Andy was terrified that something was really wrong because they had just transitioned Scarlett into her own room and Andy wasn't just an arm's reach away.

"If you want to move her back into your bedroom at night you can, you know that right? And that will not make you a bad mom. Ever." Sam reassured her.

Andy loved that Sam knew her so well that he knew exactly what was bothering her. "I thought I was ready, but I guess am not" Andy giggled.

"I'll go set up the co-sleeper" Sam replied and went and grabbed it from the closet to bring back to the bedroom.

Shortly after Sam walked away Rose started to stir in her sleep. Andy could not be more relieved, she was so full her boobs were hard and the pain was becoming unbearable. Andy scooped her up and immediately unclasped her nursing tank and let Rose attach herself. Rose nursing only intensified the pain she was in but none of that really mattered. As she nursed Andy made her way over to her bedroom, where Sam was bending over trying to attach the straps of the co-sleeper to the mattress of their bed.

"Looking good Swarek." Andy teased her man.

They were always hitting on each other which they both loved and appreciated.

Sam smirked and winked at her. Gosh was she sexy with her breast out, her amazing morning hair in a bun and tight fitting yoga pants. "Well you're pretty damn sexy yourself"

Damn she loved this man.

Several minutes later, Sam had the co-sleeper attached and the bed made once again. Andy sat in bed with Sam right next to her.

"Thank you." Sam said. He couldn't stop admiring his little girl and Andy, he loved them so much and he could not be happier with his life at the moment.

"I love you" Andy simply replied.

When Scarlett was full Andy handed her over to Sam to change her diaper, Sam was an absolute genius when it came to changing Rose's diaper while she was sleeping and keeping her sleeping. She also wanted Sam to have his own alone time with Scarlett. Since he either spent his time between them, work, and his place she needed to know Sam was having quality time with their daughter.

Sam's trick to changing Rose's diaper? Warm hands, warm wipes and turning on the noise machine as he was going to do it. When Sam returned to the bedroom Andy was dead asleep, since it was only seven in the morning Sam tried not to make any abrupt noise that would wake her up. After laying Scarlett down in her co- sleeper and making sure she didn't wake Sam went and took a hot shower before heading to work.

Waking up two hours later by herself didn't surprise her, Sam always let her sleep in, and when their daughter slept she slept.

Rose finally woke up from her morning nap when Andy was making herself breakfast. "Hi sweetheart, how was your nap?" Andy talked to her daughter. She absolutely loved her mommy and daughter time.

Throughout the day Sam and Andy texted back and forth, Andy even send Sam a picture of Scarlett sleeping with her Wubbanub elephant pacifier in her mouth. The cutest thing Andy had ever seen. She couldn't help it. Sam was elated, he loved that picture so much.

The rest of Andy and Sam's day was uneventful. When Sam finally finished up for the day he headed to his house first to shower and change then drove over to Andy's place. Once the sun had finally settled Sam and Andy both went on a walk around their neighborhood with Scarlett nice and snuggled in her stroller.

Andy loved times like these, strolling around in a nice breeze with her daughter and Sam. These nights were her favorite. Just the three of them and no one else. Well there were other nights she loved with Sam, but since Scarlett was born nothing was happening between them which she was secretly grateful for, because before they would jump to sex without a second thought. Not that it wasn't great because holy moly was it the best she's ever had but they were rebuilding their relationship and things were great between them. But she did miss the physical intimacy. A lot more than she'd like to admit. But she was a woman with needs.

**Any suggestions on what you want to see in this story? DM me or comment in your reviews. **

**©LilacGreekAmor**


End file.
